How I came to be
by x your fallen angel x
Summary: Preview almost to death and the fortunate This is the run-up to it and gives you an insight into how Lissi came to meet Lucien
1. Chapter 1

Lissi Eaves had a perfectly normal house in a perfectly normal town with a normal family and normal problems but not so normal

Lissi Eaves had a perfectly normal house in a perfectly normal town with a normal family and normal problems but not so normal friends. Each of them slightly less normal than the other in this order; Tatty the tag along as she was nicknamed, was a lovely girl but tended not to speak her mind and instead express the words others had just spoken again but in a different way. It was nice when you wanted someone to stick up for you but otherwise could get quite annoying. Especially Lissi thought when you liked to be unique. Then there was Lola who liked to be called Lilly because she was vain and she thought it made her more beautiful. She could be nice and was helpful when you wanted to know what to wear. Generally people asked for an opinion but in Lola's case you got told what you would wear whether you wanted to or not. She liked to think she could do "stuff" no-one else could which really meant pretending and making things that she had logically done seem illogical and strange. Finally in their little "coven" as Lola liked to refer to it as was Poppy, Lissi's best friend. Poppy was kind and caring. She never tagged along and made her own fashion, it was never embarrassing because she wore it with such confidence that it didn't look out of place. She was very good at making herself invisible. Not in the magic sense but bullies like Madeline seemed not to notice her and the outrageous clothes she sometimes wore, it was almost as though she wasn't there. She also occasionally managed to predict things, more often than not by accident like "I bet you we get homework on the Tudors today from Miss Randall" and even though they hadn't even started the Tudors yet she would be right. Lola had founded the coven inviting Poppy in first then Lissi and finally Tatty a few days ago.

The coven was the only different thing in their sad little lives. Everything else was normal, their school, their families (one boy one girl so they each had a brother) normal houses (all on the manor house estate) and their normal, boring town (six shops, one post office and Millie's the restaurant/ café that served the best shakes in the world). So the coven was started to make them all different in a small not really noticeable until necessary kind of way. They met up every evening as the sun was setting (it was more magical Lola said) in the small woods behind their estate.

They wouldn't light a fire as was done in most proper covens but would all bring a small candle and some matches, if their parents allowed. Lola would open their meetings with her usual chant to the gods to bless them for their gifts and ask for protection upon the dark and evil night that they were surrounded by. Then they would all sit in a small circle and mix healing herbs and talk about their day. It was really only friends meeting up unless you looked very closely at their herb packets and realised that you didn't know the names and probably couldn't say them if you tried and you watched on the occasional times when they practised what they could really do, which wasn't very often and usually when it was only Lissi and poppy because Lola and tatty were sick or grounded, then you'd see something special but dangerous. The secret they all guarded their difference from the rest of the sad little word around them that made them feel better about their day to day chores and the lives they dragged themselves through.

Lissi lived with her mother and father and younger brother James. They were a nice family or so people thought, very friendly and kind. Not ones to keep you up with their arguments or music or such like. For someone who spotted such special talents as these girls guarded, to keep check upon them this was like a siren that blared into the night. No one could keep peace that well not even with the people they loved, without some help from a talent or some very good witchin' as it was really called. Helena was one such talent spotter, an unfortunately named and rather boring job but important all the same if they were to keep everyone safe and the secrets under wraps. Some of the girls of course were merely larking around or very good at making people believe things. Two such girls were amongst the ones she was watching at the moment but two of them, yes two of them had talent, real talent and she watched them as carefully as you would a rabbit if you were out hunting. Right now they were all sat, both talented and pretenders, around their circle laughing and joking but doing nothing that would otherwise arouse suspicions about anything abnormal that they might be going to practise. Tonight there were only three of them. One of the pretenders was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy, Lissi and Tatty were all sat around the fire

Poppy, Lissi and Tatty were all sat around the fire. Lola was otherwise engaged as she put it, which really meant that she had been grounded probably because of her rudeness. Sometimes she would sneak out of her room down a ladder she had acquired last summer when she was having a particularly bad spell, but given that they had been waiting over half an hour this seemed highly unlikely. "So" Tatty had chirped. "What are we going to do now?" she had stared so hard at Lissi that she began to think that she was trying to read her mind or bore a hole in her head just by looking at it. Neither of these seemed very inviting or comfortable for that matter so she broke the silence "The usual" she smiled. "Lola being here isn't gonna make any difference. She might be bossy but im sure we can manage without her for one night." At this Tatty had looked quite hurt. "But I thought all this was her idea? Without it it'll all seem so…stupid!" At this Poppy had groaned. People thought that because Lola had thought all of this up that she was the boss and therefore in their little minds had come to the conclusion that nothing could function properly without her. "Im sure we'll be fine" Poppy grimaced. Tatty had looked suspiciously at her but nodded and said nothing more. "Right" Lissi broke in. "Moon on my left, sun on my right. With stars behind me I welcome you o' gods." At this Tatty had clapped violently, this had come to an abrupt halt once she noticed Poppy's look of disdain that she could not keep from spreading across her face. "Ok Tatty" Lissi had managed to smile. "Let's see what you can do." She nodded towards one of the candles they had spread out.

"Place your hands around the flame. Good. Now concentrate really hard and take the heat from the flame and turn it to ice so that the flame flickers blue instead of red-orange." Tatty had looked nervously at both girls then closed her eyes and placed her hands around the small flame. She sat there for a few minutes her brow creased in concentration then her eyes snapped open and her lips began to wobble. "Im sorry" she wailed. "I can't do it. I tried I really did" she looked nervously at them both "you're not going to chuck me out are you?" Poppy who had seemingly regained some of her untouchable patience smiled at her "'Course not! Not everyone can do that anyway." By this she meant Lola who mainly managed things that were just trickery to the eye. "Let's try something else." Tatty had managed a weak smile at this point and then launched herself enthusiastically into trying to draw oil from eucalyptus leaves that they had brought to make herbal remedies out of. Nothing happened. Lissi felt sorry for her. She concentrated hard, not blinking, upon the leaves before Tatty, who began to bob up and down with excitement as they misted over with oil and began to drip onto the ground beneath them. "Grab a cup" she had yelped as it oozed into the soil leaving a dark stain upon the ground. "That's 'nuff for tonight" Lissi had smiled at Tatty, who with barely contained pride had said goodbye and bounced out of the wood without even offering a hand to clean up. Poppy had growled at Lissi from the other side of the clearing as she disappeared "I saw you 'n you shunt of dunnit." Lissi's smile had faded in a flash "shell think" poppy continued "that she can really do it now an' what you gonna say when she tries it when she's alone an' doesn't manage it." Poppy was generally a kind girl but when it came to lying to make people feel better she really didn't approve "its jus' gonna make things more awkward Lis. What're you gonna do when she tries to show Lola, she wont be so forgiving when Tatty doesn't manage and shell catch on soon enough when she can only accomplish stuff when you're around" Lissi had continued to pack away in silence contemplating what her friend had said. Lissi had meant well but her friend was right it would only complicate things further when Lola and Tatty found out what had really happened. Poppy came towards her with the rest of their herbs packed into little boxes and packets, ready to leave. "You've got a kind heart Lissi Eaves" she smiled "sometimes too kind. Mind you don't cause more trouble by being kinder than necessary. Sometimes people just need to be told the cold hard facts of life, whether they like it or not. You'll do more good in the long run that way than being as kind as you are. Not everyone's like you and soon they'll learn to take advantage then you'll be stuck in a real hole cause you'll have become so kind that it'll be torture to tell 'em the truth. It's easier to learn now" Lissi looked up from where she was pouring the freshly drawn oil into a phial "I know" she had smiled understanding exactly what her friend was saying. She was only being kind. Which was such a Poppy kind of thing to do "you have to be cruel to be kind" she had always said and now learning the hard way Lissi knew she was right. Oh Lola would cause such a fuss she thought. Yes this was going to be a very messy business unless Tatty decided for some reason that the coven didn't suit her after all and forgot all about this evening. She picked up the packets, put them into a box and closed the lid. Lola would find out sooner or later she knew that, but the later the better as far as Lissi was concerned, at least that way she would have a chance to come up with a valid argument and talk things over with Tatty first. You couldn't change someone's mind with magic but she supposed it wouldn't do much harm to use magic to help her along a little. Poppy walked over to stand beside her waiting for her to finish tidying up. Lissi looked at the damp patch on the ground and sighed. She hated asking Poppy for anything especially when it concerned tidying up her own mess but Tatty was going to take some talking to if she was going to change her mind and she certainly couldn't do it alone. "Poppy" she started "you know how much I hate askin' for things so don't make me drag this out. A simple yes or no answer will suffice." Poppy's face screwed up into a shrewd unfriendly expression that Lissi knew all too well meant that she was taking what Lissi was about to say very seriously. This really didn't help at all and just made her feel a whole lot more awkward about asking her. "I want you to help me change Tatty's mind about our coven. Make her think were being really stupid and she's better off without us." Poppy's face screwed up. "That's not gonna be easy with the way you've made her feel tonight. It just isn't gonna work" This really meant, Lissi judged that they would give it a shot but it wasn't going to be easy.

The steady walk home out of the woods remained silent with Lissi not knowing what to say and Poppy concentrating on formulating a plan on what their first moves could be. Neither disliked the silence but wrapped it around themselves and made room for each other as they had so often done in the beginning when they didn't know what to say to each other. It was never like this with Lola around though. She seemed to take the silence and create a brick wall that could only be broken from her side so that no one spoke unless she did. She made the silence hurtful and unforgiving.

Helena watched them leave and slipped out into the clearing. She brushed her finger over the place where the oil had spilt. There was no warmth no trace left of how she'd drawn it out. She was definitely showing promise; yes the other witches would definitely want to know about her. The other one too in time but Larissa Eaves' departure or tutorage was imminent she would be being tutored or would have left within the month even without her having finished her school. There was no way that they would leave her another 7 months before taking her under their wing. No. seven months would be far too long; she could have accomplished all manor of unforgivable things by then and fallen into wrong hands as Mistress Crippen would put it. Many things could befall a talented young girl who had no path to follow or wise one to be moulded by. There was no one to tell you when to stop but your conscience and they were very tricky things to master these days, very good at hiding. She stood up and scanned the area. It was a good place for secrets, not any different than anywhere else but slightly less real. It seemed to change and flicker with the dying light, the magic practised in the copse seemed to have rubbed off on it making everything seem dreamy until you were up close to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissi left Poppy at the end of her drive and waved until she was out of sight and had turned the corner, then she went to the

Lissi left Poppy at the end of her drive and waved until she was out of sight and had turned the corner, then she went to the front door took of her shoes and went inside. A smell of beef stew pervaded in the hall sending rumbles of hunger through her stomach and her mouth water. She poked her nose round the kitchen door "Erm what time will tea be?" she had asked looking at the steam wafting from the pot and realising it couldn't be more than half an hour. It was answered with a sigh and finally an "as long as it takes" look. Which Lissi calculated meant that she would like some help if she had five minutes to give and assumed that her brother and father were watching some programme or another that was of great importance, on the television. Well she smiled, I think by doing the cooking im going to be getting in the way so she said "ok" and bounced up the stairs. Lavender and camomile would be good to put in a bath for her tonight she hummed to herself flicking through the packets concealed under her bed. Lola was more likely to have a stash of this than her but still she thought I know I carry a little bit of everything. Pulling a small packet out of the box she headed towards the bathroom taking care to make the floorboards squeak as little as possible otherwise her mother would hear and ask her what she was doing and Lissi hated to lie. She poured the packet into her mother's herbal soak, this way the extra contents wouldn't be noticed and put the bottle back into its original place beside the soap. The football had finished she realised and her brother and father would be in the kitchen agitated and ready for something to eat. Her mother would get ruffled and if she didn't get down there and help soon an argument would break out. She padded back across the hallway shut her door and took the stairs two at a time.

Her brother and father were lounging and sprawling across the kitchen table looking annoyed. Lissi set about laying the table and getting drinks for everyone. "They lost" her mother had grunted at her as she walked past the hob. Oh dear this was going to mean an awkward silence at the diner table followed by a mad dash to put their plates in the sink and avoid washing up. Fun was obviously not on tonight's agenda. That little packet of herbs now floating nicely in her mothers soak would definitely be needed even if not appreciated because no one knew.

Miss Randall's homework on the Tudors wasn't taxing as such as time consuming, which annoyed Lissi. It wasn't as though there was anything challenging that she could concentrate on instead her mind wandered as her hand completed the names and a short summary on each of Henry the eighths wives. It was while she was doing this that she spotted a woman wandering around outside their house. She snatched the mirror up from her bedside table. She looked hard into it and saw instead the reflection or rather the view from the surface of the pond where the woman appeared to be poking around outside her window. This was a technique Lissi had learned early in her life although she had told no one as its not something you really bring up in a conversation unless you want to seem weird. She'd found that if you look into any mirror and concentrate on a shiny surface in a place that you want to view for example the pond outside you found yourself looking out of it.

The windows were shuttered on the bottom floor so no one would see the woman to do or say anything but her. Lissi slowly got up and carefully keeping her eyes everywhere but looking outside the room got up and headed for the front door.

The air was cold outside now, it had dropped several degrees since she got home a few hours earlier. The woman currently had her back turned towards the street leaving Lissi what she thought to be an element of surprise. "Hello Larissa" the woman spoke without turning around. "How did you know?" she managed to stammer. The woman turned to face her. She had a pale complexion, her hair tied up in a pony tail although she looked about thirty so the word pony tail seemed juvenile in comparison. "You forget" she smiled. "That whilst someone looks out of something another can look into it. Dangerous habit to go having your reflection showing on all manner of places every time you want to see something." The woman's face was a look of smug pleasure that irritated her beyond understanding. "You've been spying on me" she said. "You didn't exactly make it difficult. I wasn't spyin' anyway. Watching' more like."

"Watching what?" she asked wondering exactly how much the woman had seen of her little meetings after school. "You'll never learn to do anything properly without bein' taught." The woman's accent was thick and smooth. She was obviously not from anywhere near here nor anywhere Lissi had ever heard of. "N' don't play games with me child. You don't want to go pretending you don't know what im talking about or I could make it far more obvious than you would appreciate." Something in the woman's snide words made Lissi bite her tongue and keep silent. "Good" the woman smiled. "You know when to keep your counsel. Im Helena Widows talent spotter and confidant of Mistress Crippen" She seemed to think that Lissi would understand who Mistress Crippen was and exactly what a talent spotter did. The confusion must have shown on her face because Helena Widows promptly began to elaborate. "I look out for young girls with special…gifts as you might wish to call them and keep check on them to make sure they don't expose themselves to the wrong people by doing the wrong things. Then when you have finished school I whisk you away and you will be taught by another older more advanced witch so that you don't make costly mistakes."

"Ive not finished school yet and ive not done anything wrong. At least I don't think I have"

"No, no dear you've miss understood" Miss Widows was talking to her like she was a child now and couldn't understand something very simple and clear. "you are different you'll need tutoring before you leave or to leave early whichever you choose you are a very talented young girl and Mistress Crippen wants to keep a closer eye on you." Lissi was about to ask who Mistress Crippen was when she realised that this would look very stupid. She was obviously someone important and asking would make her look either naïve or simple neither of which were very inviting. "Im not going until I know more and besides ive only got a few months left of school then I could have my qualifications and…" she stopped. "What would you tell my parents they would want to know where I was going and you can't exactly tell them the truth."

Miss Widows face showed no emotions whatsoever so it was hard to tell whether she was annoyed at Lissi's curiosity and lack of subtlety. "You are going to a top boarding school because you have shown promise that we want to enhance as far as your parents are concerned. They will see you in all normal holidays but otherwise are not permitted to visit. You will be leaving on the nine o'clock train to Islington so you'll need a ticket although you won't actually be boarding and there's a website of the school that we've made specially. It looks very nice." She smiled. Lissi fumbled with the mirror she still clutched in her hand. "And poppy? Will poppy be coming too?" she croaked. She and poppy were the closest of friends. They had discovered this together and as far as Lissi was concerned would finish it together as well. "Hmm well yes. Poppy will come in due time if she wishes but not until she has finished school we couldn't possibly take tow best friends out of school it would look too suspicious. You however must come immediately if we can see to it. If all goes well you will leave next week, and if necessary you can complete your exams in a local school."

"I thought you said I had a choice in all of this" Lissi mumbled feeling all of a sudden very child like and innocent.

"You do" Miss Widows had smiled "you can either come nicely or be mad to come of something other than free will"

"Some choice" she muttered looking up from her hands to see the woman's blue eyes sparkling with maliciousness. She hoped the other witches weren't as horrible as Miss Widows obviously was.

"Well speak to your friend tomorrow and see how she feels. Let me know and I will call your parents on Friday to tell them the good news. Ill send a letter as well just to make it look authentic." The woman Lissi thought could do nothing but smile and she wondered exactly how she looked when she was sad. Probably impassive but sharp. She was one of those people who only showed emotions they thought you wished to see and liked to know everything. Lissi looked down at her mirror thoughtfully. When she looked up again Miss Helena Widows had gone and she was left feeling more alone than ever. Poppy would be pleased for her but sad and she could just picture the look on hurt on her usually smiling face that would make her eyes stream with tears. Lola would explode with jealousy because she wanted to be the only one that did exciting things and Tatty, well Tatty would be happy if she was happy and tail everyone around thinking how wonderful they were just as she always did. She didn't suppose much would change after she had gone. Poppy would be best friendless for a while but not long because she was a lovely person and lovely people will always have friends. They would all still meet up but she thought as she walked to the door it would be Poppy that had to clear up the mess she had made with Tatty unless it could be sorted by Friday.

Lissi turned around and walked back inside being careful not to catch her parent's attention as they would probably ask awkward questions as to why she had been outside in the dark on her own.

Her bedroom seemed small now and she found herself looking around it and wondering exactly what she would take. All of her china dolls would have to stay, they would probably break on her journey. She would take all of her clothes and shoes and her favourite teddy. She sniffed feeling decidedly sad. It wasn't goodbye forever she knew. Shed be home at Christmas which was only two months away and besides she would make her family proud when she finally came home. She didn't know quite what she would do when she came home but she would find something. What did other witches do? Of course there had to be some sort of income and she doubted that the government would provide it. She doubted they even knew about this sort of thing. Of course she hoped there would be other girls her age to substitute for Poppy during their short separation and maybe be other friends. It would be nice to be able o practise in the open with other people her age to help and talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

Across two fields and down two streets from Lissi's house was Bednall Secondary School

Across two fields and down two streets from Lissi's house was Bednall Secondary School. Lissi had always thought it rather dull but looking at it now it couldn't seem more homely. There were six buildings, one for the library one for assemblies and P.E and the rest for various other subjects.

Lissi stood outside the Library shivering. It was cold, the sort on cold that seeped through your clothes like a liquid. It stung her eyes and burned her nose and even sitting by a fire wouldn't warm her up. She would be cold now until she had a boiling bath tonight. The frosty presence would cling to her like tar, coating her and numbing her senses. She stamped her feet felling the familiar tingling as they began to go numb and looked up to see Poppy. She waved hoping to seem happy although her insides still ached in the knowledge that soon she would leave this all behind. Bag slung over her shoulder, pink laces trailing Poppy ran to her. "I've got it" she had cried as she neared Lissi. "Got what?" she had managed to croak.

"How to solve our Tatty problem!" Lissi couldn't help but smile. Her friend had pulled through for her yet again, just like she always did. "That's great" she smiled. "It really is, but well ive got something to tell you." Poppy's smile had dropped and deep wrinkles appeared in her brow. "I haven't done anything wrong" she had yelped "it's just that well this woman visited me last night. She said she's seen us doing' stuff an' that she wants to take us to other witches to be taught properly" her friend had snorted at this point. "Do you actually know this woman Lissi?" she had shouted. "How do you know she's telling the truth? Huh? She could be lying or something. She could be some weirdo trying to kidnap you and you wouldn't know. Where would we go? What qualifications would we have at the end of it? And mores to the point what would we tell our parents?" Lissi looked shamefaced down at her fingers which were red with the cold and bitten to the quick. A tear had sprung from her eye and was making a path I her foundation as it ran down her cheek. Damn Poppy for being so practical. All she had been worried about was how much they were going to miss each other during their short separation. Not who they would be going to or where they would be going. It would have been the chance of a lifetime. She still wanted to go, Miss Widows seemed honest enough. "You know were different" she had choked suddenly finding a voice to the anger and humiliation welling up inside her "you know that whatever we do, however many qualifications we get, well always stand out. Well never fit in. You might be able to escape the gossip and bullying but I can't. I don't want to pretend anymore." Tear were streaming down her face now. "I don't want to try and fit in by pretending to be normal. I want to meet other people like us. I want to fit in somewhere, wherever it takes me. I think Miss Widows has a ticket. And personally im going." At this point her voice had died in her throat and the tears having dribbled down her cheeks began to drip onto her cold fingers making them sting. "Well you can count me out" her friend spat. At this point Lissi's barrier of anger had cracked and sadness welled up through it in a wave swallowing her in racked sobs and pleading to which her friend remained emotionlessly still. Friday couldn't come soon enough now.

School became a dull and tearful place to be. She was alone, Tatty having given her a hug and u bunch full of condolences and empathy had left to trail after Lola with Poppy stomping around beside her. She avoided them like the plague. It wasn't so much that no one spoke to her, it was the irritated look on each of their faces when they saw her that really got to her. They saw her as bigheaded and foolish. They didn't believe there was such a person as Miss Widows and really thought that this was Lissi's way of telling them she was better than them and didn't want to know them anymore. Poppy hadn't even wanted to know about the school they would have been going to as far as their parents were concerned. Or that they could carry on with school when they got there. She had just turned and left her alone. Eyes streaming, to go and tell the others what she had said. Now they just walked by her as if she was something nasty on the floor that the cleaner had missed the night before.

She jammed open her locker and ripped out their photos and the first packet of herbs they had ever made and dumped them in the bin at the end of the hall, hoping someone had seen it to tell them. Then she grabbed her bag yanked it over her shoulder and headed to the library, the only place she knew where she wouldn't bump into them.

It was warm as she opened the door. The heater had obviously been on full because even in the corner where she had sought her own solitude was comfortably warm and thawed her fingers out nicely, allowing her to unzip her bag and pull out Mr Barker next assignment. Six crumpled pages drifted to the floor as she yanked out the books and dumped them on the table in front of her. They were remedies that she and Poppy had discovered. She left them there a while looking at them with a hatred she hoped would burn them to ashes. A small spark began to smoke in a corner of them. She stamped on it, scolded herself for not being careful and dumped them on a bookshelf under the healthy eating section.

The homework was difficult and absorbed all of her attention. It was about statistics and probabilities. Probability of Poppy coming with me, Zero she thought as the bell went for last lesson and then chided herself for thinking of her.

Mr Barker's room stank of cigarettes and perfume. The latter wafted off Madeline who was currently leaning towards her friends and whispering excitedly. The former came from their teacher who was currently trying to quit but didn't yet have the will power. He stood up looked at the clock, and began the register. She looked down at her desk and read the inscriptions and messages scrawled upon it, wondering if any of the writers felt as alone as she did now. Poppy was sat next to Lola who was looking it her hand mirror. Lissi smiled and picked up hers concentrating hard on the one Lola was holding, If Miss Widows was right…Lola yelped jumping up, knocked her chair over and smashed the mirror on the floor. Mr Barkers head snapped her way. "Are you alright?" Lola had flushed, insisted she was and sat back down again whispering to Poppy.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole of the rest of the day Lissi had found herself alone

The whole of the rest of the day Lissi had found herself alone. Even in Miss Randall's lesson where they had set seating Poppy had wormed her way into sitting next to Tatty who was usually alone. This had infuriated Lissi who had ended up next to Madeline. She had spent the whole lesson watching Maddy writing notes about her and post them to her friends who were all very sorry for the inconvenience of sitting next to her for a whole hour. The bell for the end of the day hadn't in her opinion come fast enough and as soon as it sounded she shoved her books into her bag and practically ran out of the door and down towards the front gates.

Passing the old bus shelter and cutting through the woods Lissi couldn't help sighing as she heard Tattys whoops of delight at Lola's tricks and games. Their meeting had been moved forward from tonight as the nights were getting longer and dark was closing in sooner. She turned to where the noise and shouting was coming from feeling a pang of envy at the girl's carefree laughter and smiles. She had been one of them yesterday just a slightly out of the ordinary girl and now, well now she was just plain odd.

She crossed the street and walked up her drive. A different car was parked outside the house. She opened the door and was greeted to the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee and a nervous chatter coming from the sitting room.

Miss Widows and her mother sat opposite each other on the settee smiling and laughing like old friends. Her mother turned to face her "this is Helena Widows. She's come to talk to you about a school that has seen your work and is interested in giving you a scholarship." She smiled encouragingly. "Of course you would have to board but you would get a top education and it all sounds very promising." She's made her want me to go smiled Lissi. She's made her feel that this would be good for me. She sat down next to her mother. "When would I be leaving?" she smiled sweetly at Miss Widows in her best I don't know you so I have to be nice and polite voice. "Well" her mother said. "They have slightly different term times to your normal school and started back on Monday so you would be leaving on Sunday to arrive there in the evening and start back on the Monday" her mothers smile began to look plastered to her face and Miss Widows began to fidget. "Well I must be going" she squeaked. "I look forward to hearing your decision on the matter soon. Talk it over with your family but you would be turning down a great opportunity if you didn't at least give it a try. You might find you meet some people that you actually fit in with. She followed the woman politely closing the door behind her. So what had she actually told her mother? Maybe it would be a good cover up story. One that really seemed to explain to her mother what would be happening and fed her all of the things she wanted most to hear about the school and her daughter's future activities. Her mother still sat looking blankly at the wall opposite her. "Cup of tea mum?" she smiled. Her mother turned and looked at her. "Come here Lissi" she smiled opening her arms out towards her. "I think this is a lovely opportunity you've been given but the choice at the end of it all comes down to how you feel. You'll miss us of course and don't think I wont miss you" she squeezed her tightly as she had done when Lissi was little. "But you will be back soon and it won't be forever will it? I knew my mother was wrong about you. You're not just a dreamer Lis, you're a clever little girl who just doesn't know what to do with herself. Miss Widows says a lot of people as clever as you are like this and if you don't like it you can come back whenever you like." She smiled at her mum. It would be good to get away for a while, let poppy cool down and wait until things get back to normal. It would help her to see what things were like away from this small place that barely changed, a chance for independence, yes it would be good at least for a little while.

Her brother seemed particularly pleased about the new situation and concluded it by asking ever so sweetly if he could have her room while she was gone. Her mother who seemed to have recovered from her brief spell of anxiety frowned at her brother telling him not to be so cruel and that it wouldn't be long enough for him to really get settled and that she would be back in a few weeks anyway so no. This made Lissi smile, no matter what her mother would stay the same, she could count on that. Her father on the other hand said nothing but gave a small hug which in his language amounted to a _good luck you'll always be my little girl_. This seemed to make her mother relax a little and after asking each of them what they wanted told them all to go and pick a movie to watch and opened a bottle of wine for her father. This was a rare occasion when Lissi was not openly asked to give her mother a hand and for her signified something of a turning point in her lifestyle. And who knew maybe the others were already missing her, maybe she would not leave alone. She couldn't help imagining the comfort that poppy would provide. Her in her puffa coat and muffs stamping to keep warm and complaining bitterly about the temperature and how there had best be and inside toilet. Then there would be Lissi clinging onto her for dear life long coat blowing in every direction and hair covering her eyes trying to reassure her friend whilst reassuring herself. The image faded and instead she was left standing holding a suitcase and clinging to her bedpost. Tears sprung to her eyes clouding them and blurring her room. She rubbed at them wiping them away with her towel and dropping the suitcase open on the floor. Her mother had promised a shopping expedition if she wanted it and in short Lissi had decided to pack only her best clothes and the new ones she was going to be getting. She had packed a little duffel to go with the suitcase containing a few of her favourite belongings such as her herbs and a few ornaments to make her feel at home wherever she went. This she hoped would help ease her anxiety about the whole situation and calm the knot of nerves that brewed and fluttered in her chest.

Dishes were being laid out onto the table as she padded into the kitchen and her mother, red faced but smiling lifted the lids to ask for approval. This made her giggle a little it was something her mum always did when she was in a good mood. Her brother and father entered a few moments later looking cheerfully smug with themselves. "They won the game" her mother whispered in her ear as the boys plonked themselves down either side of her mum. Well at least everyone was happy she thought picking up a serving spoon and ladling the pasta onto her plate and sprinkling on cheese. The boys chatted amongst themselves which left her to discuss the shopping trip next day. They decided on visiting the shopping centre just west of their little town and that she would get two new pairs of jeans some jumpers and tops and a nice dress for the end of year ball she was supposed to have.

The town was packed full of bustling people all cramming into the warm shops and shoving anyone in their way. It mean that Lissi's mother became very business like about the whole trip and wouldn't allow for any breaks for juice and cakes but pushed her into shops grabbed the clothes she liked guided her towards the changing rooms and bought them if they fitted. It meant that at the end of it all she had 3 pairs of jeans four new jumpers of various pastel colours and a black one six new tops (very few low cut due to a disapproving mothers eye) and the pride of the whole trip, a pink satin dress which flared jus below her chest and shone from the diamante that were sewn onto it as a ribbon before it flared. The woman who had served them had smiled as she wrapped it up and put it in an extra special box for her tying it with ribbon.

This new collection was neatly stowed into the suitcase that now rested carefully at the bottom of her bed ready for the mornings departure with her other bags and travelling clothes that she chosen from the things she already owned. It all looked rather lonely she thought as she gave her room one last glance before sleep. It was all so empty and tidy as her mother had joked at tea.


	6. Chapter 6

The platform on which Lissi stood waiting for Miss Widows was incomparably bare to what it had been not 5 minutes ago when the

The platform on which Lissi stood waiting for Miss Widows was incomparably bare to what it had been not 5 minutes ago when the bustling crowd jostled themselves and others onto the train, which whistled and began to move steadily gaining speed. It had all been a bit sad for her. Her mother had cried a bit, even her brother had given her a hug and then they had left her standing on the step of the train waving madly as they walked around the corner, and then she was alone, all alone while happy families went along with their holidays and day trips and business people set off for work. She sat down on a bench in a corner, slightly cosier than the platform but still allowing her to keep an eye out for the waited arrival.

The train station was a bit of a dingy place covered in a thick layer of dust around the edges. Lissi ran her finger along the arm of the bench and turned her finger over to examine the thick layer of dust that had accumulated there. She looked up to see Miss Widows, arms folded with impatience and looking upon her with a look that was a mixture of amusement and distain. Lissi looked down at her feet without realising and then looked back up sharply scowling. "Shall we be going?" Miss Widows said smiling at her reaction. She hefted Lissi's suitcases tugging at them sharply then relaxing her arm so that they glided along as though light as a feather. Lissi grabbed her travelling bag groaning at its weight, "How are we supposed to travel with this weight?" She gasped. Miss Widows looked back over her shoulder "How should I know? I'm not taking you anymore. Other arrangements have been made." She smirked releasing the baggage on the floor outside and tutting loudly. She wants me to ask her what's wrong, she thought, she wants me to ask her so she can gossip about the others and because I won't know anything ill just have to smile and listen and agree. She sat down on the suitcase and got out her book much to the woman's annoyance who persisted in tutting until she looked up "Something stuck in your teeth?" she smiled. Miss Widows scowled tapping her feet instead and sucking in huge breaths through her now tightly clamped teeth making the air whistle noisily.

A red rover sped past them at speed screeched to a halt then reversed until it came to a standstill in front of them. The driver's door sprung open and a rather scatty looking woman clambered out grabbing the passenger door and holding it open for a rather sterner looking old woman. Miss Widows had stopped tapping and pushed Lissi forward picking up her luggage and depositing it into the boot of the car. "Larissa Eaves?" the old woman asked her. "Yes" she smiled weakly and stepped forward. The scatty looking woman pulled the back car door open "come on we haven't got all day now, we can talk in the car cant we?" she turned to face the other woman who sighed and got abruptly back into the car. Lissi in turn climbed into the back seats and strapped herself in gripping her coat and pushing the small holdall down by her feet. The scatty looking woman scrambled back in starting up the engine which made a grinding noise before lurching forward.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Miss Eaves, you think you're special

"So Miss Eaves, you think you're special?" Lissi didn't answer, not even looking up from where her eyes were fixed pointedly upon the stitching of her coat. "Well," the scatty woman giggled "She's got attitude that's for sure"

"Not enough Evelyn you cant make a witch outta attitude, there's gotta be more than that!" Then there was silence, an unbridgeable silence that made even the grinding of the engine seem quiet. "'Spose that's all she's got what do we do then?" The old woman sat up a little straighter. "From what ive heard from Helen there's a lot more to her than that." The woman turned to face her. "Are you shy girl?" She said setting a pair of piercing blue eyes upon her. "No" She said looking up to meet the gaze. "Then why didn't you answer?" She turned back to the other woman and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think im any more special than anyone else" Lissi smiled innocently up at them taking in the woman's glares and smiles and concentrating on the masked emotion etched onto her face.

A while after they reached the M1 they stopped paying any attention to her and by the time it got dark and they turned off past a sign she could no longer see, it was as-though she was invisible. It didn't rally bother her as long as they weren't asking ridiculous questions; she had no reason to care. Hopefully the place where she would be staying would be nice, no ramshackle clump in the middle of nowhere, she might be desperate to fit in but a lack of contact with the outside world would definitely cross her limits. "You'll be staying with Mrs Partridge." The statement was infact just that, no buried questions of an ulterior motive, it seemed that her unbreakable silence no longer bothered the women.

The car began to slow along a country lane. Quaint little cottages lined each side. Light's shining out into the night light beacons of safety. She could imagine her mum and dad sat opposite her brother, an empty place. It made a lump in her throat. She shook her head dislodging the thought and dragged her eyes back to the women. The car had stopped and the sterner looking woman stepped out looking ruffled but dignified. She stepped through the garden gate, gliding along the path. It took Lissi's breath away, the woman seemed to float. She looked back sharply, features angled into a frown. "Come girl, unless you've got no legs either." Lissi couldn't help but blush. The heat from her cheeks radiated out into the night until she was sure that they were glowing. She dragged her cases up the path composing herself a little.

A tall warm looking woman opened the door as she reached it beckoning them through. It seemed almost incompetent of her to ask for help with the cases so she dragged them up and into the house. The woman turned to her and smiled. "You must be Larissa, how was your journey up here no trouble I hope."

"It was fine." She couldn't help but smile the woman's mood seemed almost infectious, even the woman who had delivered her seemed to relax a little. "I think ill leave now, got a long way to travel and Evelyn's stayed in the car to keep warm. I will make sure I come back soon to check on progress." She looked pointedly at Lissi who glared right back. Mrs Partridge coughed lightly. "Some problem?" It broke the reverie between them and the woman politely shook her head turning away. "Not at all, a small understanding." Lissi couldn't help but smile, it wasn't her problem, it was the woman's, she would have to learn to deal with it whatever it was. The woman smiled tightly, turned on her heel and walked out of the door not looking back to where Mrs Partridge stood waving jovially in the doorway.


End file.
